Souvenance et Réminiscence
by TheDarkStiletto
Summary: [WIP-HIATUS] SpoilersS4! Appelés par le devoir, les chevaliers de Camelot partent en quête. Cependant, il n'y a rien de ce qu'ils sont venus chercher. Perdus et déboussolés, ils sont témoins de mystérieuses apparitions. Impossible! Ils les connaissent déjà... Ne sont-ils pas tous déjà morts? Ou ne sont-ils jamais partis? Les secondes sont des heures, des jours, des mois... Merthur!


Merlin ne m'appartient pas. Merthur slash. Spoilers s4.  
Je prévois d'écrire une autre histoire de Merlin. Bref, Merthur slash :D Je fais rien de plus parce que je suis pas trop douée pour ça ^^  
Comment vous la trouvez? Je sais pas par où commencer donc, pour le moment j'ai écrit le chapitre 1 et je voulais savoir si ça vous plait :**)**

* * *

**SOUVENANCE ET RÉMINISCENCE**

Prologue

* * *

Ils sont harassés, assoiffés, affamés. Cela fait des jours qu'ils ne sont environnés que de terre hostile. Des jours qu'ils n'ont vu l'ombre de vie humaine. Leur réserve s'amenuise, s'épuise. C'en est pire encore de ne pouvoir se jeter sur les maigres victuailles – qui pourrissent sous la chaleur cuisante, sèche et poignante. Ils délirent, divaguent, s'égarent.

Merlin est un sorcier mais il ne fait rien. Arthur n'est pas encore près. Il voudrait bien se dissimuler pour faire surgir quelque chose qui les sauverait mais lorsqu'il n'y a ni feuillage, ni arbre, seulement terre et arbustes racornis, cela s'avère tout bonnement difficile.

Personne ici, d'autre que lui, ne connaît son secret. Ni Léon, ni Gauvain, ni Elyan, ni Perceval. Personne. Il est parfois si désespéré qu'il aimerait le dire, le cracher mais les sons n'arrivent pas à s'échapper de sa gorge sèche, sa langue pâteuse et ses lèvres gercées.

Plus personne ne parle. On les entend seulement geindre – lorsqu'ils en ont encore la force. Ils se sont débarrassés de leur lourde armure. Elles sont inutiles lorsque l'horizon n'est que mirage, air ondoyant.

La tête leur tourne souvent. Ils regrettent de s'être aventurés vers ces terres désertiques, accomplir une quête, vérifier les alentours ou quelque chose de ce genre. Ils ne s'en souviennent plus exactement. Bien évidemment, il n'y a rien de tout ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher ici.

Merlin est fréquemment pris de vertige. Sa magie faiblit tout comme lui. Ses yeux se teintent d'or. On ne voit plus que ses orbes blancs suivis par le clignement incessant de ses yeux. Cette fois-ci, il vacille, tombe. Aucun ne le remarque mais Arthur se tourne vers ses compagnons et le voit, étendu sur le sol. Lui, le Roi de Camelot, traîne ses jambes flageolantes et se laisse tomber à genoux.

« **Merlin, supplie-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible, Merlin!** »

Le serviteur demeure inconscient, immobile, absent. Arthur puise dans ses minimes forces et le secoue violemment. Il ne bouge plus. Ses doigts se décrispent, un sourire serein s'esquisse sur les lèvres du sorcier. Il est froid. Gelé même. Arthur colle sa joue contre la sienne pour profiter de ce froid et lui murmure à l'oreille quelque mots.

« **J'ai besoin de toi! Je te veux... Merlin. Je t'... Je t'aime** »

Il se redresse, lui effleure la joue de ses lèvres. Le blond regarde ses chevaliers avec incompréhension. Serait-il mort?

Le sorcier ouvre subitement les yeux. Il reprend des couleurs, étouffe de nouveau sous la chaleur. Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il a perdu connaissance.

« **Arthur ? Interroge-t-il.** »

Ce dernier ne répond pas. Il enlace Merlin de ses bras. C'est si bon de le revoir. Il l'embrasse. Il pose ses lèvres contre les siennes. Un prompt et chaste baiser. C'est si bon de le sentir. Il ne peut pas retenir cette pulsion. Puis, le Roi croise le regard de son valet, il se lève, recule immédiatement. Il se rend compte de son geste, il s'éloigne de lui.

Merlin caresse ses lèvres, il ne lui semble jamais avoir senti cela. Cette moiteur le revigore mais pas assez pour qu'il tienne sur ses jambes. Gauvain l'aide à se relever.

Sans doute la chaleur qui l'assomme, se dit le souverain. Il a aimé le sentir si près, leurs lèvres soudées, cependant. Il se tourne vers les autres et les découvre. Yeux écarquillés, bouches béantes, visage ébahi. Tous regardent dans la même direction.

Un petit garçon aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux couleur azur les scrute, le sourire aux lèvres. Cet enfant tournoie autour d'eux et rit à gorge déployée. Il ressemble étrangement à Merlin mais en plus jeune.

Le garçonnet se saisit de la main du monarque, le hale.

« **Suis-moi !** » ajoute-t-il audacieusement.

Il n'a pas plus de huit ans. Le jeune Pendragon le dévisage, se méfie. Néanmoins, il se laisse guider par l'enfant. Tous les suivent.

* * *

**À suivre**

**...**


End file.
